sophie_the_otterfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie's Otteranium
Sophie's Otteranium is a fan-made amusement park chain created by Sophie the Otter. It opened on July 4th, 2015. It has two parks: One in Toronto, Ontario and one in Houston, Texas. A third park near Kyoto, Japan, which was planned in 2016, is currently under construction and is expected to open in April 21st, 2019. Background Founded by Sophie on August 2014 as Sophie B. Otter's, she conceived the idea of her own theme park based on her interests and her original series. Construction began one month later on September 2014 and ended on May 2015. The name is later changed to Sophie's Otteranium after completion. It finally opened on July 4th, 2015. Attractions Lake Hoohaw *PB&J's Noodle Dance Fever: A scrambler ride based on the Noodle Dance sequence of PB&J Otter. *The Sherlock Otter Experience: An interactive indoor center in which guests solve mysteries and find out the culprits in a variety of activities. *Air-Ducked: A cliffhanger ride centering on Flick Duck. *Mallard Man's Mega Coaster: A family roller coaster based on Mallard Man *PB&J and Sophie's Houseboats: A meet and greet with Sophie and PB&J Wonder Woods *Sylvanian Splashdown: A river rafting ride based on the 1987 Sylvanian Families cartoon. *The Hunt for Packbat: A dark ride also based on the Sylvanian Families. *Maple Town Train Tour: A ride in which guests ride a replica of the Maple Town Train for a tour around Maple Town. *Wilde Chase: A mine roller coaster based on Maple Town. Innovative for having different routes, which at random, change during each ride via switches, thus altering the track and allowing the coaster to go through a variety of landmarks (I.E. a bridge, a waterfall, etc.) *To the Caboose!: A roller coaster based on The Get-Along Gang's opening sequence *Green Meadow Grand Prix: A kart racing ride based on the Grand Prix segment of the original Get Along Gang pilot. *Bert Raccoon's Pedal Gliding Spree: Similar to E.T. Adventure from Universal Studios, except it is themed to The Raccoons. *The Raccoons on Ice...Literally!: An on ice show based on The Raccoons On Ice. *Maple Town School: A meet and greet area with Maple Town characters. *The Clubhouse Caboose: A meet and greet area with The Get Along Gang. UniqueCreature Universe *Care-a-Lot Cloudmobile Race: A duel rollercoaster with a Care Bears theme. *Forest of Feelings: A meet and greet area with the Care Bear Cousins. *Beastly's Pedal-Copter Flight: A carnival helicopter-type ride in which children can pedal to control altitude. *Create a UniqueCreation: An interactive attraction in which guests can create their own Care Bear, Care Bear Cousin, Wuzzle, or Popple using a drawing touch screen. *The Wuzzles World: A dark ride based on Disney's Wuzzles. *Moosel's Crazy Chugboat: A HUSS Rainbow Ride involving Moosel from The Wuzzles. Guests ride inside Moosel's Chugboat. *Rhinokey: Ace Joker: An indoor show featuring Rhinokey performing comedic acts to entertain guests. *Hoppo's Hip Hair Salon: A hair salon in which guests can get their hair styled. *Eleroo's BIG Leap: A Frog Hopper-type ride. *Butterbear's Garden: A children's play area centered around Butterbear's garden. *Bumblelion's Gym: A gymnastics area for children. *Popple-Go-Round: A Popples-themed carousel. Plays the Popples theme song, Popple Magic, or any of the BGM from the 1986 Popples series. *P.C.'s Snappin' Cool Car Tour: A car tour around Billy and Bonnie Wagner's neighborhood. *Puffling Drop: A multiple drop tower ride. Consists of 6 separate towers arranged in a circle that are colored according to each of the 6 Pufflings. The towers operate simultaneously. *Pee-Wee Golf with the Popples: Based on the episode Popples Play Pee-Wee Golf. *Popples on Stage: A stage show based on the Popples Live-Action Movie. Orange Otter Oasis *Decade Dingoes: Quantum Journey: A motion simulator ride based on Decade Dingoes. *Olingual Goes Places: A dark ride based on Olingual. *Arctansas Avalanche: A Himalaya-ride based on Winona the Wonder Walrus. This was built on November 2015 to promote the then-upcoming Winona the Wonder Walrus program. This is also the first additional ride to the park. *Kangachilla Space Quest: A suspended rollercoaster based on Kangachilla Dream. Germainia This is an upcoming area based on Recess Crossing, an Animal Crossing take on Disney's Recess. It will open sometime around early 2017. *The Gang's Houses: A meet-and-greet area. *LaSalle Gorilla Grand Prix: A Go Kart ride themed on Vince LaSalle the Gorilla. Annually, a contest is held on this ride as a special event, where guests can compete for a prize by winning either first, second, or third place. First is the greatest prize while the third is the least. *Gretchen and the Squirrelly Experiment: A Mad Tea Party-like Ride in which guests can ride in measuring cups, which can be spun around. In the background, there are beakers which can spill on the cups, soaking guests. Centered around Gretchen Grundler the Squirrel. *Mousey Baron: A slightly smaller version of the Golden Zephyr ride with military airplanes. This attraction is based on Gus Griswald the Mouse. *Shake, Wrestle 'n Roll: A Rotoshake ride based on Ashley Spinelli the Tiger. *T.J.'s Fishin' Frenzy: A Miner Mike-type steel junior roller coaster. The train, consisting of three carts shaped like fish, move along the track via a rope (or "reel") connected between the train and a statue of T.J. Detweiler the Penguin holding out a fishing pole without a reel. *A Bear-y Great Show, Starring Mikey: A live show featuring Mikey Blumberg the Bear performing entertaining acts such as singing, and reciting poetry. *The Playground: A replica of the Third Street School playground, which is in the version from the Recess Crossing series. *King Bob the Dog's Corner: A shopping area with Recess Crossing-related merchandise. Modelled after Nook's Cranny from the Animal Crossing series *Germainia's Roost Cafe: A cafe. Dining Lake Hoohaw * Chez Otter: A classic-style dining restaurant. * Fishicle Boat: Guests can get fishicles here. Wonder Woods * Maple Town Restaurant: Based on the anime, but with a casual, modern twist. * Rust E. Wildwood's: A Chuck E. Cheese's parody, centering on animatronic Sylvanian Families child characters performing on stage while guests get to choose from a variety of American food. Also includes arcade games and a miniature golf course. * Hoofnagel's: An ice cream parlor based on the location of the same name from The Get Along Gang. Guests can also make their own ice cream via an interactive touch screen offering them over 100 flavors, toppings, and sauces combined. UniqueCreature Universe * Care-a-Lot Cafe: A 50's-style restaurant based on the Care Bears. * Wuz Burger: Based on the restaurant of the same name from The Wuzzles. Guests are allowed to combine two popular recipes in a 2-in-1 combo. * PopplEye's: A parody of Popeye's with a ''Popples ''theme. Orange Otter Oasis * Stars 'n Stripes: A chicago grill restaurant themed to Striped Stars. * LunchEon: A Decade Dingoes-themed buffet restaurant featuring recipes that were popular in certain time periods. * I'm Hungary: A European restaurant based on Olingual. Category:Theme Parks